Every Tragedy Needs a Greek Chorus
by ILoVeWicked
Summary: Sometimes, it takes a little spirit to help you grow.
1. Prologue

**Every Tragedy Needs a Greek Chorus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde the Musical.**

**Hello to all! I hope everyone's holiday season is going well! (For those of you who celebrate it, Happy Hannukah!) I can hardly wait till Christmas, mainly because I get off from school until January, which is just what I need to get a break from my busy school and rehearsal schedules. And so, in my rare spare time, I managed to start off a new story! I won't give too much away, but I will let you know that it revolves around two very special Legally Blonde couples and that it is very loosely inspired by the movie Just Like Heaven (which I do not own either). So read and let me know what you think! The beginning of a story is always the toughest for me, so your feedback is greatly valued :)**

**Prologue**

Once upon a midnight dreary…

While someone banged on the door loudly and clearly…?

Elle Woods, tired and dazed, seeing as it was the middle of the night, woke with a start when she heard someone banging feverously on her front door. Careful not to wake her sleeping husband and daughter upstairs, Elle crawled from the couch where she had been sleeping and slipped into her warm robe. She flicked on the light and slowly made her way to the door. The person at the door kept banging, never missing a beat.

With a confused grunt, Elle unlocked her front door and swung it open to reveal the familiar face of Warner Huntington, who's screaming four-year-old son, Joey was balanced on his hip.

"Elle…I…I'm sorry I didn't call or let you know I was coming here in advance or anything. I just…you were the first person I could think of."

A million questions flooded Elle's mind. Why was Warner here in the middle of the night? Where was his wife? Why would he show up _here _if he hadn't contacted Elle in four years? Why was Joey crying? And most importantly, why was _Warner_ tearing up? Elle was about to open her mouth to ask her ex-boyfriend if everything was okay when Warner shoved his son in Elle's hands.

"Just take him. Please, Elle, I can't handle him…not right now," Warner told Elle, a pleading look in his chocolate brown eyes. Elle didn't understand. Warner loved Joey to pieces. He was his only son, his only child. Why would Warner even want to hand over his son so easily to her?

Again, Elle was going to open her mouth and ask what was going on and what was making him so upset, when Warner, tears now streaming down his face, cried:

"Brooke's in the hospital!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own LBtM.**

**Chapter 1 **

"There was a pretty bad car accident, and she…she's in surgery right now. I need to be there for my wife, Elle, and I just…I don't want Joe to be there if she doesn't make it."

Elle swallowed hard, feeling the lump that settled in her throat afterwards. Brooke, car accident, surgery, didn't make it? What was Brooke even doing driving out in the middle of the night, especially in the fog? Elle was brought back from her shocked elapse when Joey screamed even louder in her ear. Finally, she looked Warner in the eye and nodded.

"Okay," she whispered. She wanted to say more, wish Warner her sympathy, but 'okay' was all she could bring herself to say. Warner took her hand in his cold hand and breathed out quickly, giving Elle a small smile.

"Thanks so much Elle," he told her appreciatively before bolting off and speeding away in his car. Elle watched as Warner's tail lights disappeared into the fog of the night and sighed heavily as she held Joey in her arms. She bit her lip to keep from crying herself.

Brooke, one of her best friends, was dying. Or even worse, Brooke was already dead. Elle had never actually had to deal with a death before in her life, and she considered herself to be pretty lucky in that category. Now that she was dealing with death for the first time, she didn't necessarily like it. She didn't break down and cry dramatically such as people did on TV or in the movies, like she had always expected to. Instead, she felt hollow and her limbs felt heavy, and her throat was so dry she could barely breathe. Her head felt pressurized, as if it were about to explode.

Slowly, mutely, she placed Joey down on the couch. The sandy-haired, blue-eyed boy's cries had subsided to whimpers. His rosy lower lip quivered and his tiny body shook in fear as he stared up at Elle with glazed over eyes. Elle winced when she noted how much Joey resembled his parents. Same eyes as Brooke, same freckly cheeks as Warner, and a sandy mix of each of their hair colors, Joey was a physical blend of his mom and dad. Whether or not he had the same personality traits as the two of them, she wouldn't know.

Elle hadn't seen Brooke or Warner since the day Joey was born. She didn't have a specific reason why they never saw each other; they had just fallen out of touch. Now, hearing the news about her friend, Elle regretted it. She didn't know much at all about Joseph Richard Huntington, other than his name and his parents.

"Um…hey, Buddy," Elle said quietly, getting a soft, gurgly greeting in reply from Joey when he removed his tiny thumb from his mouth. "I'm Elle. Your mom and I used to be pretty good friends." Whether or not Joey understood the depth of the situation, she wasn't sure. But his abnormally vibrant blue eyes gave her the idea that he was processing her every word. Elle smiled softly.

Finally, Joey, eyes glistening with a fresh new batch of tears, whispered, "Mama?" Elle sighed heavily and nodded.

"Yeah, Mama." She tried keeping her voice leveled, not to scare the fragile toddler. She could tell the kid had an attachment to Brooke that she lacked with Annaleigh, her daughter.

Annaleigh, or Anna as she preferred to be called, had always favored Emmett. She didn't know why she deserved to be ranked lower than her husband. After all, _she _had been the one to go through the whole nine months of carrying Anna and _she _had been through the pain of forty-eight hours of delivering her. No matter how many times Elle tried to get Annaleigh to do a mother-daughter activity with her or tried to even be alone with the little girl, Anna would always refuse to be a part of it and just walk away. And if Elle picked the six-year-old up and tried to drag Anna into spending time with her, the child would kick and scream and bite at Elle until Elle would release her and Anna would go on her merry way to hug Emmett. Elle couldn't even begin to count all the times she had called her own daughter a brat in her head and felt horrible after doing it.

Elle had never been able to have that special bond with her child as she had always yearned to have, and she suddenly envied Brooke for getting to have that connection with Joey.

And since she could never connect with her daughter emotionally, she found it hard connecting with Anna, let alone any child, physically. She awkwardly flopped down on the couch beside Joey and wrapped an arm around his tiny, slumping shoulders.

Catching Elle off-guard, Joey flew to Elle's side, burying his head in her chest and throwing his arm over her stomach. A little compassion, Elle decided, was all he needed right now. It was all they both needed right now.

Like a tightly-wound robot, Elle inched her arm around Joey's back and pulled him into a hug. Joey began wailing again, only to have his cries muffled from crying into Elle's robe. Elle stroked the little boy's soft hair and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Don't cry, Honey. Everything's going to be…" Elle told him as she rocked him back and forth. She was about to promise him and insure him that everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't make that promise. She wasn't quite sure if everything really _was_ going to be okay.

With the way her life had been going, Elle was sadly almost certain that everything was not going to be okay, and that her friend was most likely going to die.

Those thoughts planted in her head, both Elle and Joey fell asleep together on the couch.

**A/N: Hey! By this point, I think it's clear that the story is revolving around Elle, Emmett, Brooke, Warner, and their kids. Hopefully you're happy with that. And yeah, I know, it's not very Elle-like to have her be hated by her daughter, but I figured, hey...it makes makes this story all the more interesting! Only one more day until I'm released from prison (uhm..I mean...school), so I'll be able to update and actually get more written up. Also, thanks to violetbeetles29 and Julez Rox for reviewing! You two seriously made my day so much better (than before...sorry, it's a must), so thanks again! As for everyone else, you can also make my day so much better (than before) by reviewing! I love hearing what you have to say!**

**-ILoVeWicked **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde the Musical.**

**Chapter 2**

Warner's leg shook uncontrollably as he sat in the waiting room and watched as the clock ticked by yet another hour. Not a single doctor or nurse came out and informed him about Brooke's condition, and it was worrying him. For all he knew, his wife could be locked up in a drawer in a morgue without him even having a clue about it.

He gazed around the ICU, which was practically empty, thinking about Brooke and Joey, his broken family, only to be broken even more, no matter what the outcome. Warner shook his head in disbelief, wishing he were not alone. Brooke's parents had been with him before, but they were both people of few words. He barely even noticed the difference when Brooke's parents gave up for the night and went home. He could have brought his son with him, but Warner decided that would have been selfish of him. He couldn't bare to see Joey's face if the doctors told him that his beloved mom had passed away due to his idiot father.

_Out of the entire group of friends Warner and Brooke had at the time (with the exception of Paulette and Kyle, whose family was on vacation) , they had been the first to have a baby. How panicked everyone was during the water breaking and how anxious everyone was during the labor and the tramatic c-section Brooke had to go through! All the chaos evaporated into awe when Joey was born. Everyone praised Warner for his beautiful son: hugs, congratulations, balloons, gifts, cards. _

_But it was when he was alone with his wife when he truly fell in love with Joey. She smiled down at the sleeping boy in her arms, looked up at Warner, and asked, "Did you have any idea this would be so magical?" Warner smiled, leaned down, and placed a kiss on his beautiful wife's forehead. _

_"Never, but all I know now is that I love him, and I love you," he told her before planting a kiss on Joey's soft sandy hair and Brooke's lips._

Warner was disrupted from his thoughts when the head neurosurgeon who had been operating on Brooke came into his field of view. By the melancholy look on her face, Warner could tell that the results he was about to hear were not going to be in his favor. Clenching his fists, Warner stood to be eye level with the doctor, who was removing her scrub cap and wringing her fingers around nervously.

"Mister Huntington, we tried _everything_ to save your wife, and I mean _everything_, but I'm afraid she's…"

"Dead?" Warner asked, his voice just above a whisper. The surgeon gave him a tiny smile and shook her head.

"Not exactly. After the surgery, her body showed signs of no brain activity."

"So _she's _not dead, but her brain is?" Warner asked, his voice rising in hysterics. The woman nodded slightly, careful not to bend Warner any further to the point of him breaking.

"We're so sorry. We'll be keeping her on life support until notified otherwise by a relative…or you," the surgeon said, her green eyes searching Warner's perplexed, agonized face for any sign of an answer.

Warner finally processed what this doctor was telling him. Brooke's life was in his hands, literally. All he needed to do was sign a paper and _poof_! She would be gone forever. This doctor was basically asking him if he wanted to kill his wife. Warner quickly shook his head.

"No! Keep her on life support! Keep her alive until she wakes up!" Warner insisted. The doctor sighed.

"Mister Huntington, you don't understand. The chances of waking up from a coma, especially under the brain condition your wife had experienced, are very slim." Warner held up his hand to hit a wall…or the surgeon, but he dropped his hand back down to his side and opted to shake his head and scream.

"I don't care! The chances may be slim, but they're still there!" He leaned inward, so his nose was practically touching the red-headed doctor's nose.

"Keep her on the life support," Warner commanded, his voice low and shaky. "I'm not about to let my wife die. She may not look it, but Brooke is still there. I'm sure of it."

Without any further consent to the doctor, Warner turned on his heels and stormed out of the hospital, not even considering asking the doctor to see his wife. He didn't need the proof.

He _knew _Brooke was still there.

**Hey hey hey! For those of you celebrating today, Merry Christmas Eve! My family's a pretty dysfunctional one, and Christmas Eve is the only time we get together to have traditions...so you can imagine how excited I, the holdiay freak, am! On a not so cheery note, Brooke is brain dead and comatose which isn't exactly very great to hear for Warner. Sorry about these chapters being so short, but as the content gets more lengthy I'll be writing more in no time! Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Make my Christmas a merry one by reviewing this chapter! You guys have been amazing so far! Thanks again!**

**-ILoVeWicked**

**PS- If I don't get time to update tomorrow, Merry Christmas to those of you celebrating it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own LBtM.**

**Chapter 3**

When Emmett came down to the breakfast table after sleeping in the next morning, he was in for a huge shock when he noticed an unfamiliar face quietly chomping down on a spoonful of cereal next to Anna.

With a jerk of his head, he turned to look at Elle, wide-eyed and wondering what the heck was going on. Elle hadn't been pregnant, had she? Had Emmett slept in longer than he thought?

"Um…who's this?" Emmett asked groggily, only to receive an open-mouthed stare from the boy and a roll of the eyes from Elle.

"Emmett, this is Joey. You remember Joey, don't you?" By the pressing look in his wife's eyes, Emmett could tell she was urging him to say yes and lie to the strange boy named 'Joey'.

"Um, no. I don't remember knowing anyone named Joey," Emmett told her matter of factly as he grabbed a waffle from Elle's grasp and took a seat beside his lovely daughter, who placed a wet kiss on his cheek. Elle put her hands on her hips.

"Can I talk to you _alone_, for a moment, _Darling_," Elle asked through gritted teeth. Emmett, who had his waffle in his mouth like an apple in the mouth of a roasted pig, stood, and with a quick glance toward Joey, followed Elle out of the kitchen.

"Who the heck is that kid?" Emmett finally whispered loudly once he was out of the boy's sight. "He's not mine, is he?" Elle snorted and shook her head.

"He's Brooke and Warner's _son_, Emmett."

Emmett crinkled his nose in confusion. He hadn't seen Brooke, Warner, or Joey in at least four years, so why on Earth would the kid show up now was the question on his mind.

"And he's here because…?" Emmett asked. Elle sighed.

"I think Brooke is dead," she blurted out, causing her husband to gape at her.

"That's not the most pleasant thing to start with, Elle," he said judgingly, only to receive another heavy sigh from his estranged wife.

In the beginning, Elle and Emmett's marriage thrived. They were clearly the happiest couple. Happier than Brooke and Warner, happier than Paulette and Kyle, and happier than Vivienne and her husband Rob. It was after Annaleigh was born that the problems ensued.

With a new baby around, Emmett felt the need to spend more time at work in order to get more money to support his family, which left Elle to care after a baby who clearly didn't care for her at all. Emmett eventually became addicted to his work, making only time for three things: Work, Annaleigh, and food or fighting. Elle, who longed to join him at the law firm, felt obligated to stay home and watch the baby, and as Annaleigh grew older and Emmett became farther to reach with his work, Elle had come to realize that she had become a full-fledged mother and was no longer a lawyer.

In the rare occasion that Emmett would return from work, he would spend fifty percent of the time doing more work, and twenty-five percent of the time playing with Anna. The other twenty-five percent he spent either eating or picking fights with Elle. Eventually, the two were constantly fighting to the point where they couldn't even stay in the same room for five minutes.

But being Elle and Emmett, the Golden Couple as their friends saw them as, they were forced to stay together and put on the façade that they were still happy together. The truth was, they hated each other more than anything, and they both felt more alone than ever.

Hearing that Brooke, a woman he had barely come to know, was no longer alive, came as a shock to him. Warner didn't deserve that. He actually loved his wife. Emmett felt as though _he _should have been the one going through Warner's pain. After all, he wasn't happy at all. Might as well kill himself now and put both him and Elle out of their misery.

"Well, I don't know if she's dead or not. Warner just came by in the middle of the night last night and told me she had gotten into a bad car crash. I agreed to let Joe stay with us."

"For how long?" Emmett asked. He could tell Elle couldn't understand why he was being such a butthead about Warner's son, and he was prepared to put up a fight if she whipped out her "Elle Yell". Elle shrugged, an irritated look on her face.

"I don't know! For as long as Warner needs him to be here! Why are you being so ridiculous about this! His mother is dying or already dead…"

"Isn't there a chance of Brooke still being alive? What ever happened to staying positive, Elle? Since when did that philosophy suddenly change?"

"Since that first night you decided to stay late at the firm, Emmett! That's when it changed! I've been thinking negatively for three years now, but you've been too into your work to even notice that you are slowly killing me!"

Emmett was about to open his mouth and scream back at her when he saw a flash of sandy hair behind Elle. He leaned over to see Joey, shaking in his shoes at the doorway, and Emmett automatically knew he had heard the whole thing.

"I don't want to cause you trouble. I should go," Joey stated quietly as he began walking past the fighting couple and to the front door. Emmett was surprised at how articulate the boy was for being four. He could hardly believe this was the same baby he had seen and fell in love with four years ago. Joey was the one who had inspired Anna in the first place. Emmett smiled softly. He thought of how special Joey must have been to Brooke, and how special Brooke had been to Elle, and his view on the situation changed.

"Not so fast, Kiddo, you're staying with us until you're mom and dad come to get you," he told Joey with a wink. Joey blinked at him in confusion.

"You mean when my _daddy_ comes to get me," he whispered sadly before bowing his head and trudging back into the kitchen.

**Hey! I hope everyone's holidays went well! And finally, Emmett shows up, and sadly, he and Elle are not on the best terms. Whether or not it will stay that way forever...I can't tell you! You just have to keep reading to find out! Thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter! It made my holiday even more fantastic! Keep it up!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde the Musical :(**

**Chapter 4**

_"So, as the newly crowned Mrs. Warner Huntington, what do you plan to do?" Warner inquired as he carried his new bride into Brooke's mansion that she had inherited years ago. Brooke, still clad in her beautiful wedding gown, shrugged. _

_"I'm not sure. I think you and I should just throw ourselves to the wind from this point on. No planning ahead."_

_"I take it you're into winging things," Warner retorted as he plopped down with his wife on their new couch, which was stuck in the center of their empty living room. Brooke shrugged innocently once again._

_"I married you, didn't I?" she said jokingly before kissing him. He looked into those bright blue eyes of hers and melted, as he did every time he looked into Brooke's eyes. He couldn't have asked for a more stunning wife: gorgeous on both the outside and the inside. _

_"I love you, so much," he whispered as he pulled her head over to rest on his chest to listen to his beating heart. _

_The heart that was beating for her. _

**LEGALLYBLONDE**

Before retiring to bed for the night, Warner jerked the handle to the sink, which began spurting out steaming hot water. Warner took a puddle of water cupped in his hands and splashed it across his face. He looked up to reveal an unfamiliar face in the mirror. He had bloodshot red eyes and his entire face seemed to look paler. He looked like he had when he was in law school: struggling to survive.

He opened his mirrored medicine cabinet to take out an Advil, a Tylenol, anything that would relieve the pounding headache he had. Once he popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed them, he closed the cabinet…

And screamed when he saw Brooke standing behind him.

"Who are you, and what the heck are you doing in my house?" Brooke shouted, her voice a mix of many expressions, scared and confused standing out.

Warner whirled around to come face to face with his wife, only to see nothing but the towel rack. Warner shook his head, water and sweat dripping down his face. It was Brooke, it had to be. She looked exactly the same as she had tonight, as if the accident had never happened.

Then Warner sighed as he came to the conclusion that his wife was brain dead and there was no possible way it all could have been a dream. He was in too much pain to be in a dream. He decided that he was just so upset and distraught over Brooke that he was seeing hallucinations of her. That was all it was.

Warner dragged himself into his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin as he shivered and laid in fetal position. Warner kept repeating to himself that seeing Brooke in his mirror was just a dream. As he turned onto his back, he kept thinking:

_Just a dream…it was just a…_

Then he saw her, standing at the foot of their bed with her arms folded across her chest. She looked angry, her brow furrowed and her infamous pout on her face.

"Why are you still here? I thought you'd take the hint the first time! Get out!" Brooke yelled at him, her face turning red. Warner shrieked and stuck his head under the blankets, pleading for his head to stop torturing him.

Finally, when he could think straight again, Warner slowly and cautiously peeked from the covers. He bit his lip to keep back the scream when he saw his dead wife still standing there.

"Okay, that's really cute, but seriously, I have no idea who you are, and you need to get out of my house, like, now," Brooke told him. Warner could almost swear she was actually standing there and that this was all not his mind playing tricks on him.

And so, Warner began to talk to her, feeling quite embarrassed for talking to himself if she really wasn't there, which he knew she wasn't.

"Um, no. This is my place too," Warner explained to his wife's look-a-like. Brooke rolled her eyes and huffed. Seeing her respond made Warner begin to believe that this was not a dream after all.

"No, it's not! I live here, and so does my creepy step-daughter! My husband just died, and I'm in no mood to be talking to strange people who have snuck into my house! So get out or I'm calling the cops!"

Warner shook his head, confused at how Brooke still thought she was living in the time of the trial. "Brooke…"

"How do you know my name?" Brooke asked skeptically. "Get out!"

"Brooke, your husband Hayworth Wyndham _did_ die, and your step-daughter Chutney was taken into jail custody when Elle proved you innocent of killing him. Don't you remember any of that?"

Brooke shook her head wildly. "Omigod, you're an alien from the future!"

"And you're the ghost of my wife," Warner muttered. Brooke had never had a keen sense of hearing before, but she had heard every word that passed Warner's terrified lips.

"Excuse me? I'm not married to _you_, and you're not my…"

All the while Brooke was blabbering on, Warner had crept from the bed and flickered on the light switch to the bed room. Brooke squinted in the light, and once her eyes were adjusted, she gaped at the suddenly-familiar face in front of her.

"Warner?" she whispered. Warner gave a sigh, relieved that she at least remembered who he was. Warner nodded.

"Yeah, it's me, Brooke," he whispered. Brooke just stared at him, open-mouthed and misty eyed. Finally she swallowed hard and clenched her fists.

"No! You're crazy! Just get out of my house, please!" she begged, and Warner instantly knew that she was convinced that her mind, whether it was real or not, was playing tricks on her too. Brooke stomped over to her nightstand, where a phone was propped beside the book she had been reading.

"Warner," she began, slowly sounding out each syllable as if Warner were three years old, "I don't know if you are aware of just how mentally disturbed you're coming off as right now, but sneaking into people's houses is a no-no. So I'm just gonna call the police and they'll send you some place where you can sort your head out."

Warner couldn't bring himself to say anything. And when Brooke tried to grab the phone and her hand went right through it, she couldn't say anything either. After a few moments of initial shock, Brooke began to grab at the phone again, her hand disappearing and reappearing as she did so. Brooke gasped.

"What's wrong with my hand? Why can't I get the phone?" Brooke cried frantically as she continued to swipe through the phone.

"Okay, this could mean one of two things," Warner stated, trying to keep his panic at bay. "Either this is just a freaky dream of mine, or you're a ghost."

**OOOOooooHH! Spooky! Sorry if this is too superstitial or too much like Denny coming back from the dead in Grey's Anatomy, (Honestly...what's up with that? It's too weird for me.) but Brooke's...well...whatever she is...plays a big role in the story. Now, I don't have a specific plot in my head for this story just yet, but bear with me for these first few chapters while I put everything together, please. Thanks to Julez Rox for the review! You're awesome! Review, review, review! The more I get, the more motivated I am to get more written and updated! Thanks everyone!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde the Musical. (But I **_**do **_**own the LB Tiffany knock-off bracelet from that my friend got me for my birthday…sqee!...)**

**Chapter 5**

Joey Huntington had never been an outspoken boy, unlike his big-mouthed parents. He had always kept to himself at the day care, only talking when he had to. And when he did talk, it came out in painful croaks. Those kids and the teacher just didn't make him feel comfortable, the way they stared at him like he was a zoo animal.

It was only around his mom and dad did he feel safe to talk to his free will. They were his parents, after all, and they were the only people who could ever truly make him feel like voluntarily talking. It was something about his mother's smile or his father's wink that made him feel invited.

So without both his mother _and _his father around, and being dropped off at some strange house with people he didn't even know…it bothered him. And he stayed as tight-lipped as possible.

Joey's tiny shoes clopped against Elle's hardwood floors as he ran his hand along the mantle. He gazed at each one of the framed photographs that were neatly placed in chronological order.

In the first one, he recognized Elle, the friendly face whom had kept him company the night before. In Elle's arms was a pink swaddle, who Joey could only guess was the girl he had eaten breakfast with. He didn't like that girl. Instead of just blankly staring at him, this girl shook her head and glared at him with her piercing gray eyes, and it made Joey shiver as he thought about it. Elle looked so happy in the photo. Joey wondered how a baby, a total stranger, could make her that happy.

He passed over a few more pictures: birthday parties of the blonde girl who clearly had to desire toward him, family outings, the typical photos families displayed on their mantles. But Joey noticed the ache behind each of their smiles, and he automatically knew that this family was broken. He felt bad for Elle, the blonde girl, and Elle's husband. At first, when he heard Elle and the man yelling at each other, he was convinced that he was the only problem around was _him. _He now knew, that Elle and Emmett had been referring to many other problems when he had witnessed the two of them arguing.

As he came to the end of the mantle, Joey's eyes fell upon a final picture, which had been pushed behind a picture of the little girl on a bike. Joey stood up on his tippy toes to get a better look at the photograph, which was glossier and in a prettier frame than the others. It was a picture of Elle and her husband's wedding.

It was an outdoor wedding, pink roses all around them. From what Joey could determine, the two genuinely looked happy to be together in this picture. He smiled as he ran a finger over Elle's beaming face, her bridal glow. Beside Elle stood three beautiful women. They looked unfamiliar to Joey in their pink dresses. The woman directly beside Elle looked just as happy, her streaky blonde hair and nails gleaming with glitter. And beside the nail lady stood a tall brunette, beaming herself. Everyone looked so happy. Joey tried to remember a time when everyone was happy.

When his eyes averted to the left just a bit more, he was shocked to see a familiar face. There she was, his beautiful mother. Joey felt tears spring into his eyes when he could barely recall her features. It had only been a day, and already, he was forgetting his mommy's hair, her perfume, her smile. He didn't want to even begin to think about where his memories would be a year from that date if his mother were truly dead.

"What are you doing?" someone from behind him seethed. He recognized neither Elle nor Emmett's comforting voices, which led him to come to the conclusion that there could only be one other person standing behind him.

Joey slowly spun around to come face to face yet again with the mean little blonde girl from breakfast. Her lips were pressed into a thin line as her gray eyes scanned him from top to bottom wordlessly. Joey wrapped his hands behind his back and shifted his weight to his other foot.

"I—I was just looking at your pictures," Joey stuttered, carefully choosing his words to keep the little girl from exploding. The little girl rolled her eyes and took a step towards the mantle, shoving Joey aside.

"They're not _my _pictures. They're my _mothers' _pictures. Don't you have some _mommy _you can go and whine to or something, because you need to leave, like, now." Joey felt tears prickling in the back of his eyes.

"I don't think I have a mom anymore," Joey whispered. The little girl's glare faltered as she noticed how upset the factor of being mother-less was making Joey. The girl pursed her lips, not sure of what to say next.

Without a single other word, Annaleigh turned on her heels and swiftly made her way away from Joey, who instantly felt alone again.

**A/N: Okay...is it just me...or do wanna give Joey a big hug and hit Annaleigh with something? That's the imprint I got after I edited this chapter. But don't worry...I highly doubt the two of them will stay miserable and evil forever ;)****  
****Thanks to Julez Rox and luannlockhart for reviewing last chapter! Keep reading, and let me know what you think. All you need to do is press that lovely, _very lonely _green button below this A/N! Thanks again!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde the Musical.**

**Chapter 6**

"I'm a _ghost_?" Brooke finally choked out. She attempted to sit on the edge of Warner's bed, but slipped right through as if the bed was made of thin air. Warner sighed when he saw Brooke's head pop up from the middle of the bed, her eyes darting around. He had to admit, he was happy to see his wife, but he was a little freaked out that her head was floating in the middle of his bed.

It couldn't have been real, Warner settled upon firmly. His fragile emotional state was causing him to see things. But instead of seeing signs and things that reminded him of his wife like _normal_ men, he was seeing his actual wife, in all her spiritual glory.

Warner shook his head wildly and flopped on the bed. Brooke zipped backward, her entire body reappearing as she did so.

"No, you're not a ghost. You are a figment of my imagination. You're not real," Warner told Brooke, assuring himself more than he was assuring her. Brooke looked at him, her blonde eyebrows knit together.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I'm real," she replied, agitation heavily hinted in her voice. Warner could hardly believe that he was having a conversation with a woman who wasn't even present.

"You. Are. Not. Real! I can't even believe I'm tolerating myself to talk to you!"

Brooke let out a huff when Warner pushed right past her and began to reposition himself back in bed.

"That's it! I'm not going to allow myself to talk to a wall another minute!" Warner yelled out to no one in particular. Brooke folded her arms over her chest and began tapping her foot. Warner fought back another yell when he noted that her high-heeled shoe on the hardwood floor wasn't making a single sound.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked impatiently. Warner jammed a pillow over his head.

"I'm going back to bed, and when I wake up in the morning, you won't be there anymore. And you know why?" he explained to her, his voice muffled by the goose feather pillow. Brooke shrugged sarcastically.

"I dunno. Because I'll be out getting a better lawyer than Callahan to get you out of my house?" she asked. Warner groaned and threw his pillow in Brooke's direction. He was oddly no longer surprised when the pillow flew right through her stomach.

"No! You'll be gone because my mind is going to clear you! You are just in my head! That's the only explanation for this! I just need to get some rest…that's all I'll need for you to disappear."

He expected a reply, or for Brooke's sprit to attack him like most ghosts in the movies did, but he heard nothing.

And when he peered from under the covers around his bedroom, he saw nothing.

**LEGALLYBLONDE**

Warner was pleased when he awoke to no creepy blonde ghost in his bedroom. His pleasure grew when Brooke was no where to be found when he searched the mansion. Finally content with himself, Warner decided to get something to eat.

But when his hand fell on the refrigerator handle, he saw the picture that Joey had drawn in his daycare class of his family. _'Mommy', 'Daddy', _and _'Me'_ were labeled in Joey's sloppy handwriting over three lopsided red stick figures that were supposed to represent Warner's family. He reached out and ran a hand over the middle sized figure of his wife and felt the wave of pressing sadness rush over him again.

So instead of reaching for a regular breakfast beverage, he grabbed a handful of beers. After shutting the blinds to his living room windows to achieve total darkness, he plopped down on his couch and flickered on the TV, popping open the first bottle and chugging the entire fizzy contents in a matter of no time. He repeated the routine with the second bottle, the third, the fourth and the fifth until he decided he needed a refill, as if five strong lagers weren't good enough for him.

Warner trudged back into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator door, and grabbed another ten beers. An orange rolled from its place on one of the fridge's shelves and fell to the floor. Warner muttered drunken jibberish as he placed the beers back into the fridge and picked up the orange.

When he stood again to grab the green glass bottles of beer, he almost dropped them when he saw Brooke, sitting in the back of the refrigerator and looking at him judgingly. She made a _tsk tsk_ noise as Warner began to shut the door.

"My, my, we're awfully low on ourselves, aren't we? How many is that: fifteen? Twenty?" Brooke rambled in a bored tone. Warner groaned and downed an entire beer quickly, just to smite her.

"Go away!" he yelled before slamming the door on her.

Warner, shaking his head as he could not believe that Brooke was still roaming around in his mind, cursed a few times under his breath before sitting back down in the darkened living room. He turned his attention to the rug as the six o'clock AM news blared in front of him.

"In other news, Warner Huntington the Third has become a crazy, raging alcoholic that sneaks into people's houses and doesn't leave!" the newscaster informed him. Warner's head shot up. He knew that voice anywhere, and it wasn't the voice of a newscaster.

"Brooke!" Warner growled as Brooke glared at him from inside of his television. "Get out of my head!"

"Get out of my house!" Brooke yelled back at him as she emerged from his large television set. Warner gaped at her for a few moments before beginning to hit himself in the head with his balled up fist.

"You are not going insane! You're wife is in the hospital! This…_thing_ is just an optical illusion!" he grumbled to himself between blows to his head. He couldn't understand. He didn't _feel _like he was going insane…but that was what all the people who didn't believe they were disturbed thought. Next thing he knew, Warner imagined, he would be shooting poor, innocent people on the street.

If he wasn't going insane, he needed another explanation for his wife to be standing in front of him and commanding he get out of the house. He needed to prove he wasn't worthy for an asylum. But how could he find out any of that information?

And then it hit him. Without a word, Warner leapt from the couch. He bolted to the front door and slipped his jacket on, knowing that Brooke was carefully analyzing his every move.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked, her voice sounding hopeful. Warner shook his head, knowing that she was expecting him to leave for good. But she wasn't getting rid of him that easily. And apparently, the same went for him.

"I'm going to pay someone a visit," Warner informed her. He extended his arm in her direction and looked Brooke directly in the translucent eyes. "And _you _are coming with me."

**Howdy ho and happy New Year's Eve! So I know this chapter is a little repetitve with Warner convincing himself that Brooke is fake...yada yada...but again, bear with me. Nothing truly exciting has happened, besides Brooke being all ghostly, and I'm kind of not feeling/liking this story, so I'm moving a little too slow for my liking. Hopefully you guys are more pleased with this than I am. This is going to be the last chapter update before I take a mind break from this to write the Don't Put All of Your Eggs in One Basket sequel, so review and let me know if I should bother continuing or not. Thanks!**

**-ILoVeWicked**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde the Musical.**

**Chapter 7**

"I hope this recliner's comfortable enough for you," Elle told Joey as she arranged a few pillows and some warm blankets on the living room recliner to be Joey's makeshift bed. "And I'm sorry Annaleigh refused to give up her bed."

Joey shrugged. "It's okay," he replied quietly, his shoe digging into the carpet. Elle could tell he didn't want to be sleeping in her house again no matter what bed he had. Another sun had set since the accident, and Elle had not heard a word from Warner. That couldn't have meant anything good.

"Look, it won't be so bad, sleeping down here. Heck, I've had this couch as a bed for a year now, and it's been nice." She knelt down to be eye level with Joey and reached out to catch a tear that fell from his perfect blue eye. "What do you say you and I have a slumber party? I could pop some popcorn, we could watch a movie…" Joey's eyes lit up.

"Can we make it dark, just like the movie theater!? Mommy always used to do that!" he cheered. For the first time, Elle saw the happy side of Joey Huntington, and she liked it. She had only witness her daughter's happiness with Emmett from afar. Elle had never been able to make a kid smile before. Being able to make such a sad boy feel at least a little comforted gave her butterflies in her stomach. Elle laughed and nodded.

"You bet!" Elle said with a wink. Joey giddily clapped his hands together, and Elle could have sworn that she saw Brooke behind that little boy's gestures.

**LEGALLYBLONDE**

Elle and Joey lay together, sprawled on the recliner while the movie credits scrawled along the screen. Joey sat in Elle's lap, his head resting against her chest. They both took a simultaneous sigh when the credits ended.

"That was a good movie," Joey told Elle tiredly as he yawned. Elle nodded.

"It was." She looked down, watching as Joey's eyes slowly began to lose their luster again, and bit her lip. The fluttering feeling in her stomach began dissolving. There had to be a way she could make him--and herself--feel better again.

"I wish real life was like the movies," Joey sighed. "Cause there's always happy endings in movies, but not in life." Elle could hardly believe her ears. How could someone so small already know so much about life, she wondered.

"Um…hey, Joe…tell me about your mom," Elle whispered, trying to change the subject. She didn't dare look down to see Joey's reaction to the demand.

But to her surprise, Joey started talking.

"She was the best mommy ever! She and I didn't ever have a single fight! And we did _everything _together! She and I used to bake cookies for daddy when he got home from work, color pictures, watch movies, we played games…" He took a deep breath, making Elle laugh. Joey's eyes lit up more and more with each thing he listed.

"And she even taught me how to jump rope!" Joey exclaimed. "I'm the best jump-roper at daycare!" Elle realized that all of those activities couldn't be humanly possible for a working mother to do.

"Joey, did your mom…have a job? Did she go to work or anything?" Elle asked hesitantly. Joey shook his head.

"Nope. Just my daddy. Mommy was home all the time," he replied. Elle found it hard to believe that Brooke would give up her fitness empire, something she loved with all her heart, just to be with her son. That gesture of Brooke quitting her empire showed Elle just how much Brooke loved Joey.

Joey looked up, his forehead creasing as he strained to look at Elle from the upside down point of view. Finally, Joey settled for turning around to face his new friend.

"But my favorite thing about my mom was that every night, she'd tuck me into bed and kiss me and tell me how much she loved me. I always go to bed feeling special because I know my mommy loves me." He gave Elle a toothy grin.

"You love Anna just as much as Mommy loved me, right?" he asked, making Elle wince. No one, not even her parents or friends, had the courage to ask her if she loved Annaleigh. She wasn't sure of the answer herself.

"I—I—well, um…" She searched her mind for an answer, or just a word, but she couldn't bring herself to answer the question, not even for the one person who made her feel loved.

"You know what? It's kind of late. We should get to bed, Buddy," Elle told him. Joey averted his eyes to his lap and nodded.

"Okay."

Elle climbed off the recliner and watched as Joey situated himself in his new bed. She couldn't allow herself to just leave him like that; she knew the melancholy look on his face indicated that he was missing something. Elle knew exactly what that something was.

Elle strode back over to the recliner, leaned down, and pulled the blankets up to Joey's chin. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and whispered.

"I'm sure wherever she is, she'd want me to tell you that she loves you so, so much, Joey," Elle told him. Before she could make a B-Line back to the couch, Joey wrapped his arms tightly around Elle's neck. Niether of them said a word as Elle sluggishly made her way to the couch she called a bed.

Once she was sure that Joey was slumbering knowing that Brooke loved him, Elle cried herself to sleep.

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry it's been a while...the school play is getting down to the nitty-gritty of everything...and that on top of school work has eaten up all of my time! I had actually had this chapter typed up for a while and could have posted it much earlier...but hey, better late than never, right? Not the happiest of chapters...but I can assure you that things look up for the lad named Joey and the lassie named Elle. Just give it some time. I'll try to get everything updated ASAP! Remember...reviewers get Brusier cookies! Thanks again, guys! **

**-ILoVeWicked**


End file.
